World Is Mine
by Darkend KURAI
Summary: The poor mage can't think of one thing good about herself. so who does think good things about her?


**World is mine**

A simple mage to everyone and nothing more is what Rita always thought of herself, yes she was a genius mage, but that made no difference to the girl she was still a simple mage. Rita looked at everyone around her, Yuri the vigilant swordsmen, Karol the monster info box, Estelle the healer and walking text book, Rapeade the trusty dog and finally Raven, the incredible archer, yes he may have deceived his friends, but he would never do it again after all if it wasn't for them forgiving him so easily and him saving them then maybe he wouldn't be alive, reason one: he could have died after they fought him. Or two: Rita wouldn't of found a formula that would have prevented his blastia from being absorbed with every other blastia in Terca Lumireis. Little did the mage know that she was being watched on the boat that Ba'ul carried so well.

"what's up with Rita?" Karol asked no-one in particular.

"I wouldn't pester her Karol, she's thinkin' and you know what happens to ya when ya do." Raven answered after appearing from somewhere on the ship, it made Karol jump slightly at the unexpected voice.

"yeah your right Raven, mind you its worse for me than anyone else." Raven laughed slightly at Karol, after all he knew he was right it was worse for Karol, no-one knew why but Rita hit Karol and Raven the most out of all the boys.

Rita was still thinking about what she didn't have and what everyone else had, she was a genius, why could she not think of positive things about herself, although there was one person who could think of loads of good things about the mage the one who noticed every detail; when her hair was different even if it was only slightly different he noticed. He has the up most respect for her, so much so he even bows down to her sometimes without even realizing only to apologise afterwords. And he would follow any selfish desire with a rather concise response. He wouldn't admit it, he longs to hold her hand, he'd laugh it off and make a sarcastic answer. He doesn't think she's selfish in the slightest, he thinks of her as cute although he'd never say it to anyone but himself. He thinks of her as a princess, because to him she is, no matter how she looks, and he would never leave her no matter what!

To him she has countless faults, there's never been a day where she says nothing...until today that is. Rita wouldn't listen to anyone really, when her voice called his name it sounded sweet with an innocent smile (in Rita-ie way) he doesn't hate it no matter how he'd act. Although couldn't she at least help him now and again.

Rita is more precious to him than anybody else, even though his scared that she won't be satisfied with him. He remembered every moment they spent together good and bad, he never forgot anything, he only hoped she remembered them too.

"you 'kay kiddo?" Rita jumped out her skin to find Raven kneeling right behind her, with a bit of concern on her face.

"yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Rita responded

"well for one ya would've hit me for interrupting ya-" before Raven could continue everyone was called to dinner, Raven told them that him and Rita would be there in a 'sec'.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Rita got up to go for dinner, but after she took one stride, her wrist was taken in a gentile grasp, she stood right next to Raven.

"we've got time. Sit." Rita was pulled slightly, so she sat next to him although facing each other. "so tell me, what's up?"

"sigh... it's gonna sound stupid." Rita huffed

"try me." Raven gave her a reassuring smile.

"well compared to everyone else I'm pretty much imperfect and I can think of dozens of things that you guys have that make you perfect, but me... I can only think of negatives."

"that can't be all that's botherin' ya."

"I-I-I'm sure it is." Rita stuttered

"c'mon, what is it Rita darlin'?" Rita's face had a wave of heat flush over it, and she didn't know why. She lunged at Raven and hugged him, face buried in his purple jacket.

"stop moping around." Raven couldn't help himself, he hugged the genius mage as well. " I don't like it."

"I could tell you a million things that's perfect about you." Raven stated. The older man got the girl to look at him with the statement, he gave her a quick brush against the lips and got up for dinner. "ya coming, 'cause I don't know 'bout you, but I'm hungry." he smiled at the dumbfounded mage.

Rita shook her head and came to her senses, face as red as a tomato and followed the archer.

"ya wanna know why I was moping 'round. 'cause I didn't think you'd return how I felt." she could only smile back as the response he'd hoped for.

Darkend

**A/N i need sleep i'm writing at silly o'clock no jokes so soz if you don't like i really am. yet again ignor the Darkend thing just my pen name. R&R **


End file.
